1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensor element, a force detecting device, and a robot.
2. Related Art
JP-A-4-231827 discloses a known force sensor which uses piezoelectric materials. In the force sensor, as shown in FIG. 15 of JP-A-4-231827, a signal electrode 15 is held by crystal discs 16 (which are the piezoelectric materials), and a plurality of measuring elements held by metal cover discs 17 are provided.
When the measuring elements disclosed in JP-A-4-231827 are used, in an arithmetic unit for calculating force from an amount of charges excited by charges, which are generated in the crystal discs when force is applied to the measuring elements, and generated in the signal electrodes 15, a wire for extracting the charges has to be connected to the signal electrodes 15. Further, the wire has to be drawn around to the arithmetic unit. Since a space for arranging the wire has to be allocated in the force detecting device, it is difficult to reduce the size of the force detecting device.